Skin Deep
by warrior-angel-wings
Summary: Vincent  House of Wax  meets Ari  OC   H2O:Just add water  who comes to him strange enough then finds out that she is a mermaid who can grant him a full face wish..but she might give him much more than what he asks for; a real life!


So I got really bored and was recently watching House of Wax and noticed the mermaid little figurines, its beautiful how Vincent wants magic to happen so much that he creates mermaids around the place. :P So that gave me the idea to put this story with my favorite show H2O: Just add water but with my own character in it as well! Brilliant, isn't it why not? Let's give Vincent what he always wanted his wish will come true! So this is that story here, hope you guys like it. This is pre-movie.

Skin Deep

Vincent just finished off his last victim and was making sure this person sat with the others at the dinner table. He was quite happy how it came out as he finished putting the fork in the person's hand. He was walking out of the room past the mirror and glanced at his masked face in the mirror. He cringed a little, knowing what he looked under the mask. Since his older brother Bo and him were Siamese twins, their dad was the one who did the surgery to remove them and left Bo perfect but him…no hope for him. He looked down at the shelf of figurines he done a few weeks prior to the latest victim. He picked up a mermaid one and gently ran his fingers over the beautiful face and down the back and curved fish tail. He wished he could meet a mermaid and make a wish to have his face complete. SO that maybe he can think about at least having people not scream when they see him. He read so much on folklore and myths that he kept his mind, heart open for anything to happen to him magically. He sighed deeply. Wishes weren't for people like him, who did cruel things to people…no mermaid would want to help him…less alone get a girl to see him other than a monster.

Bo came in through the door calling for him to come quick, that there were people camping out with 2 men and one lady. Vincent was barely listening to him as he climbed beside his brother that he secretly envied that he got all the looks but at least he had talent. Bo drove the beat-up truck to the campsite, it was already dark and the people already had campfire roaring. It was just like Bo said, 2 men and a lady, but what caught his attention and Bo's was that the young girl had her hands tied behind her back and a gag around her mouth. That is something different they don't see everyday! On eof the men who had blond sandy hair stood up and covered his eyes to block the light that Bo shown on them and with the other pulled out an ear plug from one of his ears. Vincent was baffled..why would he have ear plugs on and have a girl tied up?

"Yeah? What do you want?" The blond man yelled back at them.

The dark hair man stood up and scowled at them, "Go away there is nothing to see here!" Then he sat back down.

The girl looked hopeful at them and tried to wriggle and started to scream. Apparently see seemed to be kidnapped. This intrigued Bo, "Well I'll be damned, it looks like we are going to have fun tonight with them and that girl mmmm…"

Vincent was getting this jealous feeling for once he wanted to actually protect one of their victims, and this girl seemed different somehow. He opened his mouth and muffled "I want the girl for myself this time…you always get the others…" Bo turned to his brother shocked since Vincent never cared what Bo did with the girls before and kind of happy for him.

"Well, dang it, yeah you can have her. I can wait for the next one to have fun with. You go have fun. But first lets get her away from her captives and see why she got caught anyway. " Bo mentioned.

Bo stepped out of the truck with knife and gun ready behind his back. "Is there anything I can help you men with?"

The two men was backing up once they seen the gun BO wasn't hiding much now. The girl kept still and quite as Bo walked by her and released the gag.

"Well, darling, what have you gotten yourself into?" Bo asked her.

"Please help me, they kidnapped me months now. Get me away from them please…" She said. Bo had this strange look on his face, dazed a little as he went to cut the rope behind her back.

"Don't do that! She's a siren! She will trick you!" The blond guy said trying to stop Bo.

Vincent's ears perked up, did he hear that correctly, A siren, also known as a mermaid. It couldn't be, could it? A real life mermaid? He wasn't sure if the men was being serious about her being a siren and that is why they had their ears plugged up so they won't hypnotize them or if they were referring to her being beautiful and they just didn't want to hear her scream a lot. Either way, he knew he had to get the girl away from them. Vincent grabbed a shot gun and was getting tired of Bo being slow as he untied the girl but he shot the blond guy then the dark hair one with one clean shot.

Bo grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to Vincent who grabbed the girl and pulled her close to him on his lap. Bo ran to the other side of the car and drove off. Vincent thought this would be a good idea but when you had a beautiful girl close to you, smelling her dark curly hair, it kind of turned him on. The girl faced Vincent and he cringed, the girl tilted her head and smiled at him. She moved her lips silently the word Thank you to him. He smiled under the mask, and gently touched her neck and felt her soft tan skin and rubbed it with his thumb. He found her pressure point and knocked the girl out. He laid her head up against his chest and her head rested the crook of his neck. He couldn't help it but wrap his arm around her waist making sure she didn't move while Bo drove. Bo looked at him and winked. But Vincent didn't want to hurt the first girl who smiled at him he wanted her. He waited patiently as they came to the house and Bo hopped out and actually helped open his door as Vincent carried the girl who lay sleeping in his arms. He liked that.

"I'll have Lester get the two men so you can get working on them, in the mean time let the girl rest with you in your shop. I'm going to make dinner." Bo said and shut the door behind him.

Vincent went down stairs to his shop under the house of wax. He laid the girl on his bed he kept there for when he got tired and worked too much. He smiled down at her as she slept. This was the first time that he had a girl in his bed and had to think of his work to keep him from thoughts of her. His dog climbed on the bed and laid beside the girl.

He couldn't wait until she woke up to tell him what is up with her being kidnapped. So he went to prepare for the next 2 victims.


End file.
